Young Justice: Recruitment
by Kurama Otsutsuki
Summary: When the Team encounters Mister Twister, they are unaware that they are being watched, until when it's obvious they're about to lose. Naruto/Starfire/Raven. Chapter Two is Out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or DC.

**.**

A figure walked along a side walk with his hands folded behind his head, and a look of absent thought on his face

"Hmm," he mused. "I wonder where I should take Kori for our anniversary date… maybe Rae could have an idea? Nah."

This being was a male with a mane of gravity defying sunny blond, spiky hair, a trio of whisker marks on each cheek, a height of 175 cm, and slim yet obviously muscular build, which was garbed in a pair of black pants worn over a pair of black sneakers with orange laces, and an orange shirt which was worn over a long sleeve black hooded jacket which had thick orange lines running along the zippier line, and the middle of the sleeves from its wrists to the orange that started from its shoulder blades and went all the way to the hood of the said jacket in question; and just as he was about to turn around a corner, a loud explosion went off.

_*!BOOM!*_

It caused him, the blond, to freeze.

_'What was that?'_ and as he turned around, he saw a trail of smoke flowing at a distance. _'I could ignore it… but then someone might be hurt.'_

His body gained an orange outline that left an orange trail of light as it hovered in the air and took off towards the direction the explosion went off (which also happened to be the place where a mini-tornado briefly appeared and vanished) and as he arrived at his destination, which happened to be a power plant, he found himself staring at what seemed to be a red and black exo-suit with blue tubing running from his shoulders up and to his lower back, and a brown scarf covering his mouth, while a pair of tornado-like funnels extended out from each of his hands.

"My apologies." the voice from the exo-suit was robotic in nature while air pulses came from his wrists, though the bright blue tubing is now confirmed to be going to the tops of his wrists as well. "You may address me as Mr. Twister."

_'That's an odd name,'_ the blond thought before his eyes turned to who the robotic being was talking too. _'But I was right to come here, someone did get hurt but for some reason, I feel like I don't really need to step in and help… but I can't just leave.'_

Who the said robotic being was talking to, you ask?

_Well… _

Five teenagers.

One was a male with a mane of spiky red hair, a pair of green eyes, a trio of freckles on each of his cheeks, an average height and with a slightly muscular build garbed in a red short sleeve opened jacket that was worn over a yellow long sleeve shirt which was worn over a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of red and white sneakers.

Another was a male with a male of short black hair, a pair of sunglasses - that hid the pair of blue eyes he possessed - a lean build, and a somewhat short height that was garbed in a green short sleeve hooded shirt worn under a black long sleeve jacket, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans worn over a pair of black and white boots.

The third was also a male with a light blond hair cut at the bottom, deep brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheekbones, and a lean build garbed in a zipped-up, long sleeve black and blue turtle neck jacket, a pair of black pants, and a pair of dark blue sandals.

The fourth was also a male; but he had a mane of black hair, light skin, a pair of blue eyes, and build that was similar to the blondes build but unlike the said blond in question, he was garbed in a black short sleeve shirt with the Superman 'S-Shield' printed boldly on its chest, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes.

The fifth, unlike the first four, was a female with a mane of red shoulder length hair, a pair of black eyes, a - much to the surprise of the spiky haired blond - light green skin, and a slim yet curvy build, garbed in a white T-shirt under a short-sleeved red crop top sweater, red skirt, white knee-high socks and finally, a pair of dark blue shoes and (on her head) what was no doubt a headband to keep her hair back.

And using a low level telepathic attack, the spiky haired blond found out that these individuals were Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian; but unfortunately, he could not identify the man in the exo-suit who identified himself as Mister Twister so the blond, until he was really needed, skilfully hid his presence and watched the scenery before him play out with the man in the exo-suit thring both his hands up and creating two more tornadoes, which Superboy - who moved to rush at the exo-suit wearing man - withstands until Twister redirects the tornado that grabbed Superboy, and launched him into a nearby wall a good fifteen feet off the ground.

Robin was the one knocked to the ground by the way.

**.**

Meanwhile, as Robin got back to his feet, Wally pulled out a pair of red goggles and slid them over his eyes while Aqualad nods at Miss Martian who nods back before joining Wally to line up around the Boy Wonder, before the redheaded male speeds through a front handspring, aiming with both his feet at Mr. Twister's chest; but unfortunately, Mr. Twister raises his hands to create vortexes that the speedster ended up running into before he, the speedster, was launched out of the bay doors by the said twister creator in question who, unamused, turns back in time to create twin twisters under a flying Miss Martian and a charging Aqualad, knocking both of them back and eliciting a yell; and while Aqualad hits a corner of one of the support beams, Miss Martian narrowly misses and crashes into the raised grated walkway another ten feet behind the Boy Wonder who pulls out a disk from under his jacket.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a Superhero." Mister Twister goads. "I was not, however, expecting children."

"We," Robin launched a small bomb. "Are not children!"

And shortly the bomb was launched, he threw the disk he pulled out unfortunately for him, Mister Twister erected a pair of vortices which counteracts the bomb causing it to explode at a harmless distance before letting the vortices drop, and easily flicking away the incoming disk with a finger the moment it approached him.

"Objectively, you are." this, Mr. Twister said as the disk he flicked away explodes. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

"Well we hate to see you dis_turbed_." Robin bites back, bringing Twister's attention back to a standing four members of the young team of heroes. "Let's see if you're more _turbed_ once we kick your can!"

With that Miss Martian reaches out with her telekinesis, destroying the fixture over his head to create a steam barrier which Superboy jumps through; however even with the barrier to serve as a distraction, Mister Twister caught Superboy and before throwing him back where he came from causing the clone to hit where the ceiling changes height and then bounce off to fall into a flying Miss Martian but Robin and Aqualad, who were following behind the Martian, dodged the incoming pair without missing a beat as the Atlanteans hands charged with electricity but Mister Twister says nothing as his hands begin creating vortices, that then become miniature twisters that pick up both Aqualad and Robin and slam them into each other.

"Indeed. That was quite turbing." the villain hovered off the ground. "Thank you."

**.**

The hooded blond, outside, watched as Mister Twister leaves the Team of four to groan back to consciousness; however, he felt that now wasn't the right time to help them and when his ears twitched and he turned to the cause as Kid Flash, with the evidence of his crash caused by Mister Twister throwing him, who came to before dashing in front of Mister Twister and glaring at the said being in question, he felt like he was right to wait and not jump in.

**.**

"What have you done to my team?"

"Embarrassed them, largely."

Mister Twister brought both his hands together and formed a twister which caught Kid Flash (as soon as he spoke those words) and sent its target towards the outside wall of the power plant however the said impact in question never came due to the fact that before it made contact as soon as it was tossed by the wind, the body of Kid Flash was suddenly suspended in the air and stopped from hitting towards the wall by thanks to an invisible unknown force.

"It's alright Wally," a familiar voice stated. "I've got you."

"Oh," Kid Flash blinked, straightened out from his balled position, and opened his eyes before turning to see the familiar forms of Robin, Superboy, Aqualad and Miss Martian stepping out of the dust with the said martian in question holding out her hands towards him. "Thanks."

"It doesn't matter whether there is one of you, or five of you; the end result will still be the same." Mister Twister stated this, meanwhile, as he hovered into the air and watched as Miss Martian telekinetically dropped down Kid Flash. "I would have thought that by now you all would have learned about your limitations and given up."

"We will not give up, not as long as one of us is left standing." Aqualad, however, stepped towards the hovering villain. "Now tell us what you want!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mister Twister stated, "I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Read his mind," the atlantean ordered to Miss Martian. "Find his weakness."

"But…" Miss Martian frowned. "I thought I wasn't supposed to do that."

"He's a bad guy," Robin assures her. "It's okay with him."

And with nothing holding her back morally now she made to do just that: read Mister Twisters mind, because, as her friends said, he was a 'bad guy' so she was free to reach into his mind and rip out any information she needed and not worry about the consequences.

"Nothing. I'm getting nothing." unfortunately, no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to get the info she needed because she was unable to set up a mind link to her target just like… in realization, Miss Martian knocked her head slightly. "Hello, Megan. Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic - an android - that's why I can't connect with his mind, there's nothing to link to ." the team of five looked at Miss Martian. "And besides, he's an android that generate tornadoes. How many androids do you know of can do that?"

"Come to think of it," Aqualad frowned. "Red Tornado sent us here."

"After saying we'd be 'tested soon enough'." Robin agrees, frowning as well. "This is his test, something to keep us busy."

"Speed called it." Kid Flash, scratching his head in frustration. "We're a joke."

Aqualad makes a noise of frustration before slamming his fist into his hand and turning back towards the 'villain'.

"This game," Kid Flash vocalizes, as he and Robin step up to join Aqualad as the atlantean stands up before the exo-suit. "So over."

"We know who you are and what you want." Robin accuses with Aqualad adding, "So let's end this."

"If that is your wish children." Mister Twister stated darkly while raising his hands over his head and the two funnels begin creating dark clouds which, shortly after, formed a massive, full sized twister that caused Robin's resolve to slightly give, something made visible by the slight drooping of his lip. "Then consider it ended."

"An impressive show," Aqualad, however, calls out, before exchanging glances with Kid and Robin. "but we will not indulge you, we will not engage."

"Uh," Kid Flash turned to his friends, nervous, as lightning cracks into the eye of the storm created by Mister Twister. "Uh, can Red Tornado... do that?"

"You think I'm Tornado?" the lightning gained intensity at the exo-suit's words. "Ironic."

The lightning strikes the ground and hits the young heroes but Superboy whose coat was scorched - which he ripped off to fully show his Superman t-shirt - launched himself at Mister Twister until he was knocked down into the ground with enough force to cause a trench behind him by the lightning generated from the exo-suit's actions though just as the said suit in question is about to take the final shot, the hooded blond decided to make himself known to all available by disappearing from his spot and reappearing in front of the downed team of young heroes and Mister Twister with a flash of yellow light.

**.**

Mister Twister stared at the individual standing before him.

"Okay, you've shown that you're strong against a bunch of rookies." the hooded blond cracked his fingers, smirking. "Let's see if you're able to do the same to someone who's got a bit more meat on their bones."

"Yet another child." if it was possible for him to form a facial expression, Mister Twister would have formed one that expressed how annoyed he was currently. His tone - thankfully for him - was able to express this. "I'm starting to believe that the Justice League may consider me not enough of a threat if they believe that their children can pose a challenge to me."

"Okay one," the spiky haired blond stood up to full his height, boldly looking at his foe. "I happened to be hanging around when you showed up. I don't work with the Justice League so don't lump me up with them; and two," on each of his hands, an orange sphere of light suddenly wisped into existence. "I'm 19. And even if I weren't, I've gone through a lot more than what you can imagine to still be considered a child by anyone in their right mind."

And with that the blond fired a beam of light at Mister Twister that forced the exo-suit back in a stumble which he wasn't given a chance to recover from because as soon as the beam of light dispersed, the blond appeared in front of Mister Twister in a yellow flash of light before taking out the right arm of the exo-suit with a swift jab aimed at its shoulder.

"So," the blond threw the severed hand in the air and shot a pair of orange eye beams at it, shattering it into a pile of nothing. "Still think I'm a child?"

"Don't forget about us!" suddenly, Mister Twisters body was caught spinning along a mini-tornado caused by Kid Flash who was, with a smirk on his face, running around the villain in a circle until he stood next to the hooded blond male. "We might have been down but we're not out!"

Unfortunately, Mister Twister, as he finished spinning, wasn't given enough time to recover because a Superboy landed in front of him, grabbed his remaining limb, and used his super strength to punched it away from the body before jumping away from the stumbling exo-suit as half a dozen bombs, courtesy of Robin, exploded on its chest causing the said exo-suit to blast into the lake nearby into the awaiting form of a submerged Aqualad who smashed his water bearers, shapeshifted into a hammer and charged with bio-electricity, at him which sent him, Mister Twister, flying upwards into the awaiting grip of the hovering hooded blond who spun him, Mister Twister, around before throwing him to the ground.

*_!CRASH!_*

Robin rushed at the downed exo-suit before flipping on and away from it leaving nothing but a half-dozen birdarangs on its chest which exploded simultaneously.

_*!BOOM!*_

The action forced the exo-suit to bounce up in a kneeling position and as it did, the chest compartment opened to reveal the suits operator who fell on the ground heavily.

"Urgh," he, the pilot grunted as his body landed. "Foul! I-I call foul!"

And just as the five males - Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy and the hooded blond - gathered around the body of the obviously scared man - hoping to interrogate him to find out the reasons for his attack and constant demand to fight one of the members of the Justice League - a slab of the ground levitated above the pilot of the defeated exo-suit.

"Stand back guys." the group of five perked up at the familiar voice and saw Miss Martian hovering above them with her right hand stretched. "I've got this."

"Wh-Megan," the atlantean tried to restrain her. "Stop!"

Unfortunately, Aqualad's plea did nothing to dissuade the female Martian from releasing her telekinetic grip on the rock that dropped on the downed pilot.

_*!CRASH!*_

He didn't survive.

"I don't know how things are done on Mars," this was from an angry Robin (the one to break the stunned silence that formed shortly following the said act in question) who stepped up and looked at the female Martian. "But on Earth we don't _execute _our captives!"

"Um, guys…" everyone turned to look at the hooded blond who used a finger to push the slab of rock from the body underneath. "Yeah, I wouldn't be so quick to judge her."

Robin couldn't help but suddenly look embarrassed.

**.**

From a lab, meanwhile, that seems to be viewing the actions of the young teenage heroes, the pilot of the exo-suit, that seemingly was supposed to be crushed under a rock, couldn't help with a slight tremble in his form.

"Now Brom," a taller, more muscular, and slightly tanner man than the exo-suit pilot - who was now identified as Brom - with black hair, a small mustache, and an outfit that consists of a blue work suit was worn under a white lab coat. "Aren't you relieved I didn't let you wear the armor?"

"Extremely, Professor Morrow," he, Borm, shakily admits. "But you're not upset?"

"I'm convinced our tracking program was operational," this 'Professor Morrow' says. "And that the real Tornado was somewhere in the vicinity. Besides, you know science advances in fits and starts; even failure can be instructive."

Brom still appeared to be tense.

"And I'd say we learned quite a lot today." an image of the individual that helped the five heroes deal with his exo-suit appeared on his screen causing Professor T.O. Morrow to give a knowing smile. "Wouldn't you agree?"

**.**

"This robot," shortly after their battle and following the departure of the individual that helped the team of five heroes deal with their troubles, the said team in question decided to head back to their cave to report all what had happened and as expected, Red Tornado was there waiting for them. Aqualad, Kaldur, was the one speaking to the android at the moment. "It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you."

"Agreed." Red Tornado says, looking over the pieces of the android and the computer readouts.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann questions.

"No. This was your battle." Tornado says simply. "I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

Robin, Wally, and Superboy all pause in their work thinking over what their supervisor said.

"But if you're in danger…" M'gann objects.

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado states then walks off.

"Batman, Aquaman, Flash, they would all have jumped right in to fix things." Wally comments as they all stand to watch him go further into the mountain. "Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need."

"Dude! Harsh." Robin hisses but doesn't object to it in any other way.

"And inaccurate." both boys stop dead. "I have a heart: a carbon-steel alloy; and. I also have excellent hearing."

Kid Flash's eyes clenched closed and he frowns, just opening one eye to look at the Boy Wonder. A silent 'help ME!' gesture that he doesn't want Tornado to see and Robin forces out a nervous chuckle as. "Right. I'll strive to be... more accurate."

"And more respectful." Kaldur grabs Robin's shoulder and brings the Boy Wonder's attention to him as Tornado he walks away and when he made sure that the android was gone, the atlantean brought up what was on his mind. "Do you think we should have told him about our new friend?"

"Even if we don't, I'm sure Batman would find out eventually." Robin replied. "And it's probably going to be worse for us than it would have been if we told Tornado in the first place."

"True." Wally agreed, knowing, from experience, how Batman could get sometimes. "So... we tell Tornado tomorrow?"

"Agreed," Kaldur nodded, "In the meantime, I suggest we get some well deserved rest."

Superboy, just as Wally, Kaldur and Robin were about to hang out and he was about to follow, pauses as he caught M'gann staring at him before he turns away with a bashful look on his face. "Sorry."

M'gann, in response, smiles softly at the retreating back of the Cadmus Clone.

**.**

Meanwhile, a familiar hooded blond yawned and plopped down on a couch.

"So, my young ward," he froze. "What do you think about the Justice League's little experiment?"

"Y 'know, I'm not even going to ask how you know that -ttebayo." the hooded blond, now known as Naruto Uzumaki, flinched. "Darn it, thought I got rid of that; anyways yeah I can see the potential in them, but their trust with each other is a little bit shaky. They'll need to properly work on that if they ever hope on making this project work, Kent-sensei."

"Then it's a good thing they have a leader who's willing to put in the effort, no?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Don't tell me…"

"And seeing as young Starfire loves making new friends," Kent Nelson continued, walking passed his blond student with a smirk on his face. "I'm sure she won't mind working with the new team from time to time, don't you agree?"

"Kent-sensei," the blond frowned. "You're an evil old man."

And with that, we bring this chapter to an end.

**.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or DC.

**.**

**Authors Note: **So we've established that Naruto is in the DC world and has some powers that his cannon Counterpart doesn't have. How did he get them? How did he even arrive in the DC World in the first place? And what about Starfire and Raven, what's the story there? For answers to this and more, stay tuned to find out and for those of you who think that this version of Naruto is just someone with the face of our favourite blond, you're dead wrong and over the course of this stories timeline, I'll be sure to prove it to you over, and over again.

**.**

**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki.

**Age:** 19.

**Gender**: Male.

**Relationship Status**: Taken (open).

**Powers**: Regenerative Healing Factor (Uzumaki/Kurama Inherited); Flight (Sage Unlocked? x?); Teleportation (x?); Super Speed (x?); Telepathy (x?); Super Strength (x?); Energy (Chakra) Manipulation (Kaguya/Hagoromo/Ashura/Senju/Uzumaki Inherited [Energy Beams {x?}]).

**.**

**Authors Note: **This is me revealing a few things without revealing anything at all. The (x?) means that for now the source he would get that particular enhancement slash power is going to remain a secret; and yeah while some of his enhanced abilities could be linked to his Chakra, not all of them are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A week passed following the Mister Twister fiasco and right now, five of the six heroes who helped take out the android, currently stood in a meeting room with Batman and of course, Red Tornado, aka their den mother.

"His name," the Dark Knight started. "Is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Seriously?" Wally snorted, whispering to those who could hear him. "We were saved by a guy named fish cake?"

"Really?" Robin quirked an eyebrow, speaking in a whisper. "You're one talk _Wally_."

And right now, the main topic of conversation between the group was none other than the whisker faced hooded blond who helped them out with Mister Twister; why? Well, that's 'cuz as promised, Aqualad reported to Red Tornado that they weren't the only ones who faced Mister Twister the day the android attacked and when Red Tornado reported this to Batman, Gotham's Dark Knight promised to do some researching on the (then) unknown male and get back to them and well… this was him getting back to them with the information he found.

"Up until two years ago, roughly no data about this man existed." Batman, as he continued speaking, ignored the bickering between Kid Flash and Robin; though, he did send the pair a warning look. "The earliest info we could find on him was a footage of him saving the lives of people caught within a burning building, an incident that, coincidentally, seemed to take place a few blocks away from the shattered remains of what was once a research centre that happened to be near a hotspot of the massive energy surge that myself and members of the Justice League months prior to his going public."

"What about the building collapse?" Megan frowned. "Surely you must have had a chance to investigate then."

"Local authorities seemed to have the case handled so we didn't bother investigating." Batman stated. "Another mistake on our part, which we had rectified by tracking his movements which, surprisingly, turned out to be difficult, because somehow, he was able to evade our best tracking technologies and trackers, and we noticed that he doesn't stay in one place for too long… until recently at least."

"Hn," Superboy scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I find it hard to believe that some guy was able to evade the Justice League for so long."

"Maybe he has Super Invisibility or something?" Robin suggested. "I mean, when he fought Mister Twister, aside from Super Strength and Flight, he did show that he could manipulate some aspect of light energy. Maybe he could bend the lights around him to become invisible?"

"An ability like that could be useful in a team like ours." Aqualad observed.

"That is why I'm sending you five to his home address." Batman stated, "His ward, Kent Nelson, a former member of the predecessor to the Justice League, has been made aware of your arrival and thus have given us rare access to the Tower of Fate for this mission."

"The Tower of Fate…" Aqualad frowned. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"It's the Sanctum Sanctorum of the entity known as Dr. Fate," Batman stated as a hologram of the said being in question popped up on the display podium after the one decepting the Tower of Fate disappeared. "The alter ego of Kent Nelson or anyone that puts on the Helmet of Fate."

"Pfft." Wally quietly snorted to Robin. "More like Doctor Fake, guy knows a little advanced science and Dumbledore's it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

"He's like the great sorcerer-priests and priestesses of Mars," M'gann stated, smiling, unknowingly causing someone to perk up . "I would be honored to meet him."

"Me too." Everyone turns in, surprised to Wally who suddenly sounded sheepish as he realized the attention was focused on him. "So honored, in fact, that I can barely stand it. Magic rocks."

"Take this: the key to the Tower of Fate." Batman says, offering up an old brass key which Aqualad takes as they both ignored Wally's shenanigans. "You'll need it to bypass whatever magical security you might encounter as you step in."

"So M'gann," as Batman left the room, Wally sped up to Miss Martian. "What are the chances we both admire the mystic arts?"

And at that, the people remaining couldn't help but roll their eyes as they left the briefing area to begin their mission.

_(Time Skip…)_

Inside the Bioship, with M'gann at the helm, Robin directly in front of her, Wally to Robin's right, and Kaldur and Superboy (in that order) on her left, the boy wonder turned to his red headed friend with a smirk on his face.

"So, Wally,," he started knowingly with a slight mocking tone in his words. "When did you realize your honest affinity for sorcery? I mean… this is the first time I've heard about it and I've known you for… quite some time."

"Well, I-I don't like to brag," silently glaring Robin, Wally stumbles over his words, though his attention is fully out of the corner of his eye right at M'gann. "But, uh, before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself."

And seeing that he caught M'gann's attention, he visibly relaxed and placed his hand behind his head. Kaldur, meanwhile, looked away from Wally after rolling his eyes at the antics of his friends.

"Indeed the thought of meeting Earth's Sorcerer Supreme is indeed exciting," he, Aqualad, stated. "As I would like to exchange notes in our various mythical arts, I am more interested in this... Naruto, like who he really is, why he made it seem like he didn't want to be found, what his personality is like, and how it could affect the Team if he were to join."

"Well I say he's okay in my books." Robin stated. "I mean he did help us out with that Mr. Twister fiasco a week ago… and yeah, sure we may not know about his personality, but look at Superboy. We didn't know anything about him aside from the fact that he was… well, made to take out Superman in the worst case scenario and we like him."

Superboy smiled softly at Robin's words.

"I won't mind getting to know him too," M'gann stated, remembering how nice the blond was to her when, at the time, the others were upset because of what happened earlier. "I know he isn't an android but I was unable to get a presence from him and I'm curious as to why."

"Maybe it's 'cuz he might have Telepathy?" Wally suggested. "I mean we barely know anything about this guy, aside from the fact that he's living with Dr. Fate, he's disappeared a few times a year, and he's got Super Strength, Flight, and Energy Manipulation… personally though, I don't really see what the big deal is about him."

"I'm sure you'll sing a different tune when we meet him," Aqualad stated. "Speaking of which, Miss Martian, how far are we from our destination?"

"Well," M'gann frowned as she brought the Bioship down in between the streets of Salem - a street where, on its right side, an open field stood and on its left side, an old theatre that looked shutdown was built - while it, the Bioship, was fully cloaked. "We've reached the Coordinates Batman gave us, but-"

"-there's nothing," Superboy frowned, finishing M'gann's sentence. "Nothing's there."

"Take us down." Aqualad commanded and M'gann did as requested, and once it was parked on the field, Wally sped out ran all around the empty field before skidding to a halt in front of his friends as they all came out of the ship. "They're right: there's nothing here."

"Odd," Robin frowned as Wally sped to stand next to him. "What do you think, KF? Adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with... shapeshifting?"

"Oh, absolutely-" Wally starts, but as M'gann appears in his line of sight, the slight smile drops from his face. "Not. Clearly Mystic Powers are at work here Robin, I'm sure if we believe hard enough, the Tower will reveal itself to us."

He ignored Robins laughter and Superboys apathy as he spoke and Kaldur ignored all three of them as he stepped forward with a frown on his face as he looked at the golden key in his hand and read the writings engraved in it.

"A test of faith," he looked up at the empty space and walked forward, stepping passed between Superboy and M'gann as he felt himself being drawn to a particular spot. "Get behind me."

And as he stopped, he raised the key and inserted into an empty space where, surprisingly, it disappeared, and before the Team of five gathered could ponder on what happened, the sounds of knots and bolts echoed before a click was heard and then, a massive stone tower comes into sight which, again, surprises the team of Teens.

_(Meanwhile…)_

Naruto, hovering in the sky, easily and effortlessly dodged the slab of rocks thrown at him by his opponent whose ashen colored hands were covered in a sphere of black glowing light while, from the motion seen, they controlled the stones that were also in the same colours as the said hands in question.

"Come on Rae, Rocks?" he punched the next one that appeared in his face, shattering it completely into a pile of nothing, before repeating the same actions over and over to the ones that came after the one he destroyed. "Don't tell me that's the best you've got."

"Not even close." his opponent - an ashen colored female standing a few inches shorter than him garbed in a deep purple cloak with a hood, a pair of purple gloves extending past her elbows, a pair of purple thigh high boots with one-inch heels, and finally, a matching one piece leotard hugging her body tightly, and showing that despite her young appearance, she possessed womanly curves - said this as she clasped her hands together and watched as, in response, what seemed to be a pair of giant rock arms (covered in what seemed to look like a pair of black energy gloves) emerged from the ground and wrapped around the whisker faced blond who smirked, before giving a mighty explosive yell just as a dome of orange light formed around him and shattered the constraints that once bound him. "I was just testing the waters, this is me being serious."

"Oh?" the whisker faced blond, meanwhile, quirked an eyebrow at that before he watched as his opponent created an army of clones that surrounded him in a circle while wearing the same look as their creator - who he was easily able to identify thanks to his experience with the technique - as she was gathering energy in the space created by her hands, that were cupped in front of her chest. "Fine then, I'll humor you."

"**Azarath Metrion Zinthos!**" And in a flash of golden light, a dome of orange light energy wisped into life and around the blond the instant beams of dark energy fired out of the hands of Raven and her Clones just as she, the original, chanted out those words. "Don't lay out all your cards on the table. Isn't that what _you_ told me?"

"Well, you're following my advice, that's good to hear." and at that, Naruto dropped to the ground and released his dome in a golden energy shockwave that destroyed the clones and forced Raven to the ground before he, along with four clones of himself, appeared above the ashen colored girl in a flash of orange light while he - and his clones - were charging an energy attack of wind, water, fire, earth and lightning, in the cupped space of their hands. "But it's gonna take a lot more than Clones to take me out: **Elemental Barrage!**"

"Friends!" the fighters paused, however, at the new and familiar voice. "I hope I am not interrupting."

And as they both turned to the source, they found themselves staring at a very familiar strawberry red headed female with long hair that reached passed her shoulders, a pair of bright green eyes with light-green scarelas, a dark orange skin which owned a very 'gifted' figure, and an outfit that consists of neck corn collars, a sleeveless purple form fitting top that was open in the stomach, metallic purple vambracers,that were fastened on each of her arms, a purple mini-skirt, and finally, a pair of purple thigh high boots that tied her whole outfit together.

"Hey, Kori/Starfitre," Naruto and Raven greeted with the blond smiling especially, just as the blonds clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Nah, we were just about finished with training. What's up?"

"As we are about to be making new friends," an excited Starfire/Koriand'r grinned while she flew up to meet the two. "I have attempted to make us a grand lunch but unfortunately…" a frown formed on her face. "It did not come out as I had hoped."

"Um…" Raven and Naruto glanced at each other, remembering the last time Starfire was in the kitchen alone; they'd thought she had learnt from that but it seemed like that wasn't the case. "It's okay Kori, a lot of people make mistakes… some more than others. I'm sure you'll get it eventually."

"But… I," Kori frowned sadly. "I wanted us to make a good impression."

"Yeah," Raven deadpanned. "I'm sure there are lots of other ways to make good impressions Star. You don't need to always start big."

"Speaking of… how big of a mess do we have?" Starfire looked away from the blond, earning a sigh and head scratch from the said male. "So that big huh? Don't worry, its something we can take care off. Afterwards we can all go out for Pizza and I happen to know the best Pizza place on Earth."

"Pizza, and not Ramen?" the indigo haired female quirked an eyebrow at Naruto. "That's rare."

"Hey!" offended, the said blond yelled. "I'll have you know my diet doesn't just consist of Ramen!"

Raven and Starfire gave Naruto a drawn out look that had the blond pout and cross his hands over his chest childishly though just as the trio were about to leave the training room, a hologram of Kent Nelson suddenly blinked in front of them.

"_My apologies for interfering your commute children,"_ it, the hologram stated. _"But it would seem that we have guests here to see you."_

"Guests?" Naruto frowned, not at all surprised about the hologram's appearance. "I don't seem to recall making any plans to meet with someone. Who are they?"

"_Young heroes, an unknown, and a female Martian."_ the Hologram stated, bringing up a 3-D image of the said group in question, which caused Naruto's eyes to widen slightly in what seemed to be recognition. _"They arrived with the Key to the Tower and I would have activated the Security Systems if they did not truly answer the question on why they have arrived. Should I lead them to you?"_

"The opposite would be fine actually, thanks Tower." the blond stated, earning a look from Raven and Starfire though before the hologram could disappear, Naruto called out to it. "Hey Tower, by the way, could you do us a favor and clean up the mess Starfire made in the kitchen? We were planning on doing it ourselves before heading out but well…"

"So," the ashen colored girl was the one who broke the silence which generated after the hologram rolled its eyes and disappeared from the trio. "I guess that means no Pizza?"

"I never said that," Naruto replied, just as an orange door shaped portal blinked into existence. "We can still have Pizza, we're just gonna have to make room for our guests that's all."

"Joy!" Kori squealed, excitedly hovering around the pair. "Then I may still have a chance to make a good first impression! Quickly, let us go and meet our new friends!"

And with that, the trio walked through the portal leaving nothing behind them but an empty room.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or DC.

.

**Authors Note: **So, Part One of Chapter Two of the Naruto/Young Justice Story. Sorry for how short it is but you guys were so receptive of the First Chapter that I had no choice but to put this one out as soon as I felt it was right to do so. Tell me what you think in the review, especially for the part reveal of Naruto's past, a bit more of his powers, and of course Raven and Starfire's introduction.


End file.
